Professional Parents
by bananagirl.97
Summary: "We did alright." Jake smirks. "We did, didn't we?" "Just another thing to add to the list- Jake and Amy Peralta: Amazing detectives/ geniuses/ spouses/ sex gods/ parents." Jake and Amy's daughter has a date to the school dance. Of course, there's no way he can get off without being interrogated by her intimidating NYPD parents. Fluffy one-shot.


**Jamy (or Peraltiago) are everything. That is all. Enjoy this! Bg.97 xx**

* * *

"Hey Dad, can I talk to you?" Josh said, poking his head round the door of his Dad's study.

Jake looked up from the video game he was playing and at the sight of his son paused his game. "Hey buddy, what's up?"

Josh stepped into the office, running his hand through his hair awkwardly. "I don't quite know how to say it."

Jake raised an eyebrow. "You look scared. Why do you look scared? Your Mom is the scary parent, not me! I'm the fun, cool parent!"

His son laughed at the way his Dad panicked, raising a hand to shut him up. "You are Dad, but I really don't know how this news is gonna go down with you."

Jake took a deep breath and sat up straight, nodding his head. "I'm good, hit me with it."

"So you know that Maya has her school dance coming up?" Jake nodded in acknowledgement; his daughter hadn't spoken of much else since it was announced. "Well… she's got a date."

"She's got a what, now?" Jake asked, his face remaining neutral except for his widening eyes.

"A date and she was too scared to tell you, so I said I would, okay I'm going now." He spluttered as he hurried from the room.

Jake stared at the closed door in shock a moment longer before picking up the control for his game again. He was going to need to shoot some zombies to calm down.

* * *

Amy hadn't even been in the door five minutes when Jake pulled her into their room and slammed the door behind them.

"Jake, why are you being weird?" She asked, pulling off her coat and perching herself on the edge of their bed as she removed her shoes.

"Our baby girl is going to her dance with a date. She has a date with a teenage boy!"

Amy's eyes lit up. "Maya has a date?"

"Yes! This is horrible."

"I don't know, it's kinda sweet," Amy shrugged, a cute smile on her face.

"Ames, if Maya gets a boyfriend, it will distract her, possibly making her grades drop."

Amy stood up suddenly, standing to attention. "We can't let that happen, we've got to scare him off."

"That's my girl! Well Zeke will be home for the summer by then, so between two parents in the NYPD and an older brother in training for the FBI, that should be enough to play our intimidating cards. If it doesn't work we can always call Rosa over too."

Amy nodded in agreement. "We don't need Rosa, I can be scary." She exclaimed, standing as straight as she could.

Jake smiled as he looked her up and down. "God you're hot when you try to act intimidating."

Amy attempted a wink, trying to keep the sexy vibe. "Don't you know it."

"Aaaand, there is my adorable, dorky wife back."

She rolled her eyes and punched his arm lightly, but he pulled her in for a kiss regardless.

* * *

When the day of the dance came, Maya was slightly, kind of, absolutely terrified. Her parents were both quite protective of all 3 of their children, but especially her since she was the youngest. The fact that they both work for the NYPD didn't help. It just meant that they both had the badge and the gun to scare off any potential suitors. That's why she'd made her brother tell their Dad; she knew what he was like and that he would freak out as soon as a boy came in to the picture. She wasn't really sure how her Mom would react, she was always awkward when it came to talking about relationships and the like. She hadn't even been able to give Maya 'the talk' because she said it was too weird. Instead she had made Rosa, Maya's godmother do it. That was an interesting experience…

Her thoughts were interrupted by her Mom coming into the room and becoming visible behind her in the mirror. A large smile was plastered on her face and her eyes looked as if water was rising in them.

"You look absolutely beautiful, sweetie."

"Thanks Mom." She said as she turned around and buried her head in her mom's shoulder as they hugged.

Amy wiped a tear from her eye and laughed. "I just can't believe that my baby has her first date."

"It's just a school dance, Mom."

"Well, I never had a date to any of my school dances."

"Because you're a nerd!" Jake's voice called out from behind the door, before he too came into the room. An awed expression fell on his face as he saw his daughter all dressed up in her blue prom dress, her hair curled in a half up- half down style. The look on his face was one that Maya knew was usually only reserved for her mom.

"Wow, you look amazing, petal."

Maya hid her blush as her Dad's gaze went from her to Amy. "Not quite sure how we produced such attractive children, when your Mom's so hideous." That comment earned him an elbowing in the rib from his wife.

"You guys aren't going to be weird tonight, are you?"

"Whaaaattt?" they both let out a high pitched squeal simultaneously, scaring their daughter immensely.

"Guys!"

Jake rolled his eyes as he threw his arm around Amy's shoulder. "We're never weird. We are going to be professional tonight. Professional parents."

"Nothing you're saying is reassuring me."

Her parents laughed as she stood there glaring at them with her arms across her chest.

"How long do we have until this date of yours gets here?"

"About half an hour."

"Well we better go get ready then," Amy muttered.

Catching his daughter's worried expression, Jake stepped in. "She just means leave you to get ready."

With that Jake and Amy left the room, heading to theirs so that they looked the part.

* * *

Around 30 minutes later, the doorbell alerted the Peraltas to a new arrival. Maya immediately shouted that she'd get it and ran down the stairs to open the door for her date. Sadly, her eldest brother had already got there before her and was quickly introducing himself to her date, Jason.

Zeke turned round briefly, pretending to only have just noticed Maya coming down the stairs. "Ah, there you are Maya. Justin is here for you."

"It's Jason." Both her and her date corrected him at the same time. Jason peered over Zeke's tall frame to look at Maya, his eyes widening as he took in her appearance.

"You look incredible."

"Thanks."

"Yeah, yeah, stop being cute. Our Mom and Dad would like to meet you Jason before you two head off, so just follow me."

Zeke sauntered off towards the living room, a nervous Jason and Maya following behind.

As they entered, Jake and Amy stood up to welcome them; both dressed in their full police uniforms, with the badges and the medals, everything except the hats. Maya cussed under her breath in embarrassment. Luckily nobody heard her except her brother who just smirked.

They all just stood there awkwardly in silence for a moment, before Jason broke it with a cough, leaning his hand forward to Jake and Amy to introduce himself. "Hi, I'm Jason. It's great to meet you Mr and Mrs Peralta."

"That's Sergeant and Captain Peralta to you, kid." Josh called out over the top of his book from where he was lurking in the corner.

Jake smiled smugly. "Thank you Joshua, you took the words, right from my mouth." His hand extended to accept Jason's handshake. "It's good to meet you Jason. Take a seat."

Jake, Amy and Zeke sat down on one sofa, and waited for Jason and Maya to squeeze into the gap on the couch which Josh was already taking up too much space of.

Jason gulped, sitting up as straight as he could to not look terrified. The many police accolades gleaming from the chests of his date's parents were pretty intimidating though.

"How are you getting to and from this dance tonight?" Zeke inquired, before his parents could really start to grill the poor boy.

"Oh, I have a car."

That made Jake raise an eyebrow, but he said nothing.

Amy spoke up at that point for the first time that evening, "So Jason, what are your grades like?"

"They're pretty good. Nearly all Bs, and I even got an A- or two in this last semester." He sounded proud of himself, and Jake nearly laughed out loud at his rookie mistake. Instead he just smiled goofily as he looked at his wife.

"D'ya hear that Ames- Straight B student!" Amy continued to smile, though Jake had known her long enough to know that the expression was definitely faked. With a smug grin he looked back to Jason- "So what do you want to do with those dazzling grades once you graduate high school?"

"I'm not quite sure yet."

Jake gestured towards Zeke, "My son Ezekiel here is planning to go into the FBI. Just finished his first year of college. He was inspired by the time I went undercover for the FBI and took down one of the biggest Mafia families in New York. What do your parents do?"

"My Mom is an elementary school teacher and my Dad is a Firefighter."

Maya immediately scrunched her eyes closed. She was sure that her parents would flip out at her date being the son of a firefighter.

"We love the Fire Department!" Amy squealed in her 'I'm clearly lying voice', making her two sons snort with laughter.

Jake rolled his eyes at Amy's subtlety and continued his intimidation. "Did you know that I have a scar from a bullet wound on my shoulder?"

"No, Sergeant, I did not know that." Jason replied, looking confused at where this was going.

"Well I do. I once jumped in front of a bullet to save my wife from getting killed when we were doing a drugs bust."

"I could have looked after myself," Amy interrupted but Jake continued to glare at the teenager across from him.

"I just wanted to tell you that as a reminder that we as a family value sacrifice. Any one of us would risk our lives to protect each other. We're a close knit group."

Jason gulped and nodded. "I understand sir."

This was the point where Maya decided to step in. "I think that's enough of an interrogation, don't you? Jason isn't one of your perps, Dad. Besides, we need to go soon." She pushed, before sneaking a glance at Jason and shyly tucking her hair behind both ears.

"Yeah, you're right," said Amy, ashamed that she had gone along with Jake's stupid intimidation routine.

"I agree. Just before you head off, though, Jason, please can I have a word in private in my office? It'll only be a minute." Maya's actions having caught his attention, Jake got up, Jason obediently following behind into a small study. The desk was messy, and covered in an assortment of odds and sods, split up with photos of Jake and Amy with whom Jason assumed was their police team, as well as family photos.

Jason stared at Sergeant Peralta, waiting for the death threats he was sure he was about to receive. Instead, Maya's father just reached into one of his drawers, pulled something out and turned back to him.

When he saw the contents of his hand- it surprised him. "What's this money for?"

"Gas money. There's a little bit extra there if you and Maya want to grab a bite to eat or something afterwards. Take it." Jake explained as he pushed the money into the boy's hand.

"Wait, what? I thought you didn't like me."

Jake shrugged, making a non- committal noise. "I don't know you; and although I admit that based on your interrogation answers you failed that test massively- it is not my choice who my daughter dates- it's hers. She clearly likes you, and since Amy and I have raised three intelligent children, I'm going to trust her judgement."

Jason blushed a bit as he tucked the money into his jacket pocket. "Do you really think she likes me?"

Jake nodded his head vigorously. "Oh yeah- she did the double tuck and everything."

"The double tuck?" he asked with a confused laugh.

Jake smiled as if recalling a memory. "Yeah, you'll have to ask my wife to explain that better. Just trust me, it means you're in there."

Jason couldn't help but smile, not just at the realisation of Maya liking him, but at how cool her Dad was about it.

"Well we better get you out of here before one of my family members thinks that I've killed you or something."

"Thank you Sergeant Peralta, for the money, and for letting me take your daughter out."

"Hey"- Jake started, "A few points. First- I'm not 'letting you' take her out, my daughter is making her own decisions. Second- you don't actually have to call me Sergeant. Mr Peralta will do. Though do call Amy Captain; she gets really happy when anyone calls her that."

"Duly noted."

"Oh, and as soon as we leave this office, pretend this conversation never happened. I have a reputation to uphold."

The two men shared a look of understanding and a smile; nodding at each other before Jake ushered him out of his office and back to his daughter.

* * *

As they left, Jake stood with Amy, his arm falling into its natural place on her shoulder. "Have a fun night guys. Not too fun though- as a police officer I can't endorse that."

"Thanks Dad." Maya called, not even turning back to her parents as she dragged her date out the door.

"Thank you Sir, and thank you Captain- it was a pleasure to meet you!" Jason yelled over his shoulder as he was pulled away.

As soon as the door shut, Amy sighed. "You gave him money and a pep talk in your office, didn't you?"

"Am I that transparent?" Jake asked, a frustrated groan escaping his lips.

"No," Amy smiled fondly at him. "I just know you better than anyone else.

Jake mock gasped, "Never say that in front of Charles, he'd never forgive you."

Amy laughed, her arms going to wrap around her husband's waist as he placed a tender kiss on the top of her head.

Zeke came out into the corridor, blushing slightly at the sight of his parents. "Sorry to ruin your moment, but if I'm not needed anymore- can I go out? It's just that"-

Jake cuts him off, chucking him his car keys. "No need to explain- Go have fun."

"You're the best parents ever." He smiles pointing at them before walking out.

As soon as the door slams, their other son appears too, a shy smile on his face, "Am I allowed to go out too? Aunt Gina said something about a Twilight marathon involving drinking games, and I feel like I can't pass that opportunity up."

"Drinking games with Gina?" Amy asks incredulously, her disapproval clear in her voice. Jake gives her a look indicating to let him go so she just sighs and nods. "Alright, you can go, but if you're drunk, just stay the night there and we'll pick you up in the morning."

"Awesome. Gracias Mama." He plants a kiss on her cheek and heads out the house too.

Once their house was empty, Amy and Jake stepped back a few steps, both simultaneously sinking onto their staircase.

"Where did the time go, Jake?"

"What do you mean; we're still young and free." Jake says in his 'cool kid' voice, making Amy smile wistfully.

"Hardly young anymore. Our eldest is at college, and our second is graduating high school… how the hell did that happen?"

In a rare show of sincerity Jake sighs. "It seems like just yesterday I was holding your hand in the hospital, trying to convince you to name our third child Hurricane."

Amy rolls her eyes, her head falling onto Jake's shoulder, "Maya Peralta suits her much better I think."

"Yeah, we did alright." Jake smirks.

"We did, didn't we?"

"Just another thing to add to the list- Jake and Amy Peralta: Amazing detectives/ geniuses/ spouses/ sex gods/ parents."

"We're pretty damn great." Amy agrees, laughter escaping her.

"Also pretty damn hot."

"Don't get too arrogant Jake."

He chuckled. "No, I meant that this uniform is very restricting and way too hot."

Amy pulled at her tie, as she realised just how hot and sweaty she was. "You're right about that."

"What would you say…" Jake leans closer, a sexy smirk on his face as he licks his lips, "to us going upstairs and helping each other out of these uniforms?"

Showing her usually deeply hidden spontaneity, Amy pulled him in for a deep kiss, her hand immediately going into his hair to pull him closer.

Her breath is heavy as she pulls away, her head still leaning against his forehead. "I would say that you have some great ideas, Sergeant Peralta."

Jake smiled, pulling Amy up and running upstairs as if they were the lovestruck teenagers coming back from a school dance.

* * *

 **SUCH FLUFF! I hope you liked this, and that introducing 3 Peraltiago children didn't seem like too much. I really wanted to write Jake and Amy as overprotective parents, but I knew that Jake would never try to take decisions away from his children, because for such a manchild- he's pretty emotionally mature. By the end, as you can see, this just evolved into full blown Peraltiago fluffiness. Would love to know what you think, so please do review! BG.97 xx**

 **P.S- There is some awesome Jake x Amy fanmixes on 8tracks which I listened to as I typed this! (:**


End file.
